The invention concerns a shaping roll for forming a grinding wheel of a longitudinal-feed thread grinding machine for the manufacture of non-cutting thread formers with conical taper. The sloping roll has at least two grooves which correspond to the thread to be produced, in their included angle and core radius, and also has cylindrical surfaces in its end regions and between the grooves.
West German AS No. 2,519,429 discloses a shaping roll for a grinding wheel of a longitudinal-feed thread grinding machine which optimally works the shape into the grinding wheel for manufacturing tap drills. With this known roll modified pre-roll ribs are provided, the core radii of which progressively increase toward the ends of the roll, while the included angles progressively decrease.